


A Vacation to Remember

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Tom and Jerry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: Tom and Jerry was released on February 10, 1940. And the pair put aside their differences and celebrate together for this day. But what happens when you throw Tom's Ex-scardy cat cousin and his unusual wife? And a Valentines Festival? Who knows?
Relationships: Tom/Jerry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tom and Jerry or it's characters.

Note: I did not invent Cousin George. He is from the episode Timid Tabby. It's one of my favorite Tom and Jerry cartoons, so you should see it too.

Chapter one,

It's early. Most of the world is asleep, but Jerry isn't. He only had a few days until February the 10th. It was the day when he and Tom first met, so they decided that would be their anniversary. He and Tom called a truce for this day, spending the whole day together making each other laugh and smile and simply grow as individuals.

Jerry normally got his way, so traditionally he decided where they would go/ what activity they would do. Then Tom would make plans to make it a reality. People didn't like setting up reservations with mice, so this worked out well for them.

Except that this year, Jerry didn't know where he wanted to go. He though about the aquarium, but all of those fish will see Tom and avoid them. Plus they tend to make Tom hungry, which will make him cranky the next day when the truce is over. The Bird Sanctuary provided a similar problem, but Tom may try to catch this lunch. Jerry did think about the circus, but he tends to scare the elephants.

Jerry stared out the window and tried to think of something for them to do together. He watched the sun rise and still no ideas came. Jerry heard Tom's alarm clock go off and he was too disappointed to move. Tom snuck up on Jerry and reached out to grab him. Jerry turned his head and saw Tom, but he didn't care. Maybe it was better to die then let him know that he ran out of ideas.

Tom blinked when he saw the mouse didn't care. He lowered his hand and tapped Jerry. The mouse moved over and Tom twisted his lips. He tapped Jerry again and Jerry turned away from him. This time Tom picked up Jerry and forced the mouse to look at him. Jerry pushed himself out of Tom's hand, walked up Tom's arm, opened his mouth, walked inside and closed his mouth.

Tom spat Jerry out and crossed him arms demanding an answer. Jerry gives up. He hands Tom a piece of paper. Tom sees a list of ideas or events, each of which had been crossed off. Tom understood why his friend was upset. He gave it a moment of thought, and soon his eyes fell upon the writing desk and he smiled.

Jerry noticed when his friend walked over and grabbed his own paper and then, in turn, gave it to the mouse. Jerry looked down at the paper and easily recognized this as a letter.

And it read: 'Dear cousin Tom. I miss you and I want to thank you kindly for helping me get over my fear of mice. Did you know that I got married recently? You haven't met her, but I can tell you that she is a wonderful little thing. And I told her how kind you and your mouse friend were to help me. She wants to have both of you over. Now, I understand you need to talk to the mouse, so I don't expect a fast acceptance. But if you come in February, our town has been getting really into Valentines Day. In fact my new wife and I have been planning a multi-day festival. I hope that you both can come and support us, and enjoy it. From Your Cousin George.'

Jerry looked up from the letter and thought about it. Normally he and Tom didn't spend more then one day together. But if Tom was willing to extent the truce, then he could have better choices in the future. Not to mention the fact that Tom was actually willing to tell his family that he was friends with a mouse. Or at least his cousin.

Jerry has told several of his family members about Tom, and they all agree that he is a degenerate. But what they can't understand is the jealousy Jerry gets when Tom likes a girl. Or the anticipation Jerry gets for that early morning chase. Jerry was friends with Tom. Deep down, they both felt the same. But it's just that instinct and nature tends to go over their feelings.

Jerry can imagine that Tom has gotten the same backlash for being friends with a mouse. By family, friends, or others. And yet, on their day, he wanted to show Jerry off?

Tom watched Jerry read the letter, and he thought that it was a good idea. But the more Tom waited for an answer, the more he didn't like the idea. He couldn't tell if Jerry liked the idea or not. It was odd to see the opinionated mouse think of how he felt.

Jerry looked at the letter again. Would a Valentines Day Festival be something two long term friends could go to? Perhaps they could spend the entire trip picking up dames. Although they wouldn't be that focused on each other, and that was the whole point of their anniversary. And what if Tom spent the entire trip with George and his wife? Then Jerry would be stuck as a third wheel. Very few things are more annoying then that.

Jerry looked up at the cat and he blinked. Tom was looking to the side, obviously feeling stupid for ever suggesting an idea. The first few years they celebrated, they would fight over what to do. After that, Tom found that Jerry had good ideas, and instead made gentle suggestions. Nothing crazy, just 'we could visit a chocolate factory one year' or 'we could check out that new restaurant on 5th' or even 'I hear the drive-in is showing Finding Nemo'.

But in that moment, holding the letter and looking at the unsure cat; Jerry realized that it had been a REALLY long time since Tom even suggested anything. This was the first idea he had for their anniversary in decades. Was Jerry really going to shoot it down just because it involved staying with Tom's cousin George? And the wife?

Jerry smiled and when Tom looked back at him, he smiled too. Jerry agreed by shaking his head and Tom's smile grew even larger.

Tom went over to the desk and wrote George and his wife a special delivery letter.

'Dear cousin George, Congratulations on getting married. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm glad that you got over your fear, and I would be happy to bring Jerry up. The festival should be a swell event to celebrate our anniversary. We will be on a plane at once, and thank you once again.' Tom did a once over on the letter, and then sealed it. He sealed the letter and took it out to the mailbox. Of course the mailman sped out of nowhere, grabbed the letter and drove away again. Tom thinks that he has way to much time on his hands. When Tom came back inside, he waved to Jerry. Jerry waved back. Then Tom brought up the airlines tickets on the computer and Jerry started packing his suitcase. Part of him wondered how much the tickets would cost, but they save a lot of money for their day. Normally they didn't have to worry about a dime.

Tom knew that his cousin lived out in a more diverse town, it was the only way a Timid Tabby could live and not be insulted by his fear. Not that it was an issue anymore, but George loves it there. But what kind of women did George like? Tom didn't have a clue. In school, there was talk of him crushing on a miniature cat, but she scratched him, and he stopped.

Tom glanced at the mouse door and he shifted his lips. Tom didn't really know his parents, but he doubts that they would be happy with his friendship with Jerry. And he can assume that because Tom still had plenty of cousins, aunts, uncles, and friends who just don't get it. Tom wished that they would understand that Jerry was the first stable thing in his life. He has lived in many homes, alleys, and cities, and Jerry has been around for most of Tom's life. Seems like half the time, Jerry likes to be chased. And Tom likes to run, which is a nice relationship.

Tom knew that George would accept Jerry. And it sounds like the wife would too. But Tom was still worried. He didn't know what to expect from this wife of his. What if this kitty swipes at Jerry just because he is a mouse? Speciesist, probably, but that didn't suppress Tom's concern.

Tom bought the tickets and printed them out. Too late to back out now. He left to go pack his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tom and Jerry or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

The airplane ride was smooth. Not a lot of turbulence. Tom watched the random movie they insisted on showing, while Jerry looked out the window. It felt a bit odd to Jerry that they were taking such a trip. It both scared and thrilled him. Because it was a chance to get a closer relationship with Tom, but now there is his cousin who might chase him. Oh, and the cousin just got married, so Jerry may have to deal with three cats chasing him at once. Unless Tom protected him.

Tom heard the attendant coming with a tray of drinks. So, Tom gently tapped Jerry, who looked at him. Tom placed his pointer finger at the top of his throat and slid it down to the bottom of his throat. This was a common ASL sign for thirsty. Jerry understood and nodded to answer his question. Then Tom lifted the fedora off of his head and carefully covered the mouse.

The two started to do this back when more people were scared of mice. If they didn't see Jerry, they didn't get scared. Because the only thing worse then a screaming woman, is a screaming woman on a plane, scaring the other passengers until Tom and Jerry are forced to strap on parachutes and jump from the plane. So now, Tom wears a hat to help keep everyone calm.

The lady walked over and Tom ordered two glasses of Chocolate milk, which she quickly poured out of the container. As she did this, Tom recalled how the only way one could have chocolate milk, was when you had to make it yourself. But nostalgia isn't everything.

She walked away, and Tom grabbed the straws off the table. Jerry was little, so half the time he needed two or three straws just so he can drink it. Fortunately enough for them, Tom asked for a pillow for Jerry to sit on when he ate. Of course, Tom didn't say Jerry's name, but then again, Tom never said much.

So Tom put two straws together for Jerry, and then he picked the pillow up. Ready for his friend, Tom slowly lifted the hat, letting Jerry's eyes adjust, and Jerry smiled at Tom. Jerry jumped up on the armrest and Tom put the pillow in the seat. Excited Jerry jumped into the inedible marshmallow and for a moment, got lost in the fluffiness of it. Tom eyed the pillow, and poked one side of it, making Jerry fly up and then sit on the top. They smiled at each other, and they drank their milk together.

There was roughly another hour left of their flight, when Tom started to yawn. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was only the afternoon. Not that he has really done much since he woke up this morning. Besides, well, talking to Jerry, solving his problem, sent a letter to his cousin, booked a flight, packed his bags, drove both of them to the airport, got to the plane, and now the trip is almost over.

Tom's eyes grew heavy. He partly wondered about George again. Even though he was over his fear of mice, he was never one to be impulsive. He was the kind of person to spend six months deciding if he liked a certain brand of toilet paper or not. And there were many brands. But for him to get married, so quickly? To a girl no one has met? She must be a really special kitty.

Tom dropped his hat beside Jerry and he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know the scientific reasoning for it, but when he slept sitting up, this felt the most comfortable.

Jerry saw the hat, and then looked up at Tom. Tom blinked, once, twice, and then the snoring started. Jerry felt lucky for have a friend that could suddenly take a trip, simply because Jerry wanted to. Well, that's only half correct. But still Tom set up all of this up, the last second, and Jerry appreciated that.

Jerry looked at Tom's fur. The mouse approached the sleeping cat, something he has done many, many times. And Jerry reached out and touched the fur on Tom's tail. Tom did his best to take care of it, so it was almost always more soft then his was. Jerry knew so much about this cat, but only after years of being tortured and chased.

Jerry knew that Tom was a Domestic Shorthaired Tuxedo Cat. Jerry even went on to learn that this breed tend to be more intelligent then other cat breeds, some say that they behold magical powers, and as it turns out Shakespeare, Beethoven, and Sir Isaac Newton all owned Tuxedo cats.

But none of them were Tom. Jerry couldn't help but think that there wasn't anything in this world, that was better then Tom. And sure, they didn't get along on everything, but Jerry couldn't imagine his life without Tom.

Jerry's hand gently petted the cat's tail, even though he knew from past experience that it didn't feel everything. But Jerry didn't care. Tom's fur was soft like a new silk blanket, and it even glistened in the light. Jerry smiled as he did this. And Jerry stretched his arms and crawled under the hat, taking the end of the tail with him. Jerry curled up, in his dark sanctuary, and cuddled the top of Tom's tail. And he petted it some more. Tom felt this a little, and he dreamt of being a little kid, with a fairy that hung unto the tail as it granted Tom's fondest wish. This should have been embarrassing and annoying for Tom, but he smiled, and he sat lower in his seat. Funny enough, Jerry was moved closer to the cat because of this action, because he had Tom's tail. But the both of them smiled, and dreamt the flight away.


End file.
